


收藏品

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 尤里看見了勝生勇利那裝滿一箱的維克托周邊商品。





	收藏品

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前指南：  
1\. 借用了一點點的官方Museum內容  
2\. 聖彼得堡訓練期設定、尤勇交往設定

這是一件發生在一群粉絲想要幫維克托舉辦一個跨國界的展覽兼周邊分享大會時的事情。

尤里本來是沒打算理的，老頭子的周邊是能有什麼好看，噁心都噁心死了。然而就在某天他走進他跟他現任戀人—來自日本的王牌勝生勇利先生共同的房間時，忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

「我說豬排飯…這是什麼啊？」

房間裡出現了好幾個尤里沒見過的箱子，上面的貨運單還沒撕掉，上頭零碎的幾個假名明確的彰顯了它們的來源是日本。

不是，這個不是重點，勇利有東西從日本寄過來是很正常的。尤里將目光移到其中一個打開的箱子，他敢用維克托那很快就不會剩下幾根的頭髮發誓，最上面的那個資料夾上無疑是還留著一頭銀色長髮的少年版維克托，箱子裡估計也是差不多的內容物。

那是維克托的周邊，尤里很快的意識到了這點，而且不只是一點。

「啊，這個啊，尤里你知道的吧，前陣子維克托的粉絲們說要幫維克托弄個展覽，所以我就拜託家裡的人把之前我有的東西寄過來，想說或許能幫上一點忙。」勇利正忙著整理那一箱箱的東西，聽到尤里的問話回過頭來。

「這些全部…都是？」

勇利搖搖頭，「那邊那兩箱是一些日本的粉絲們托我一起帶的，不過其他都是就是了。」

尤里一直知道自家戀人曾經是維克托的粉絲（他不想承認或許對方到現在依然是），但他確實沒想到對方的收藏品會豐富成這樣，他打開其中一個箱子，裡面整整齊齊地排放著尤里或知道、或不知道的各式周邊，大至海報精細至手辦，一應俱全。雖然明白對方對那個老頭純粹就是追星心態，但看到這麼龐大的周邊數量總還是有些吃味。

真是的，那個老頭到底有甚麼好，尤里不爽地想。

胡思亂想的他沒有注意到年長的戀人不知何時走到他身邊，彎下身湊到他耳邊笑道，「尤里奧吃醋了嗎？」

「蛤？怎麼可能啊？」尤里本能性的反駁，撇開了頭。

「我也有買尤里奧的周邊喔，要看嗎？」沒有揭穿對方的嘴硬，勇利如此回道。

尤里哼了一聲，「幹嘛還花錢買那種東西啊，我那不就有了嗎？」

「我也希望能夠像粉絲一樣做點甚麼來支持尤里呀。」

尤里臉微微紅了起來，沒再說甚麼，坐在地板陪著勇利一起整理維克托的周邊。

「噗哈哈哈維克托也有這種黑歷史的服裝啊。」尤里拿起其中一張相卡，上頭年幼的維克托穿著一套淺綠色的服裝，彷彿一個在冰上飛舞的小精靈。

勇利想了下，說道：「這應該是維克托第二次參加國內賽的服裝，曲目我倒是不清楚，畢竟我沒有真的看到那場比賽。」

尤里樂不可支，惡意滿滿的開始在眾多收藏品中找尋維克托更多的黑歷史。

「呼，總算是搞定了，接下來就只剩下把東西拿過去了。」將最後一樣東西建檔後，勇利鬆了一口氣，靠到了尤里身上。

「嘖，看著這麼多老頭的臉真讓人不爽啊。」尤里不住的碎念，一面默默地調整了自己的姿勢讓勇利靠得更舒服些。

「尤里現在可是比維克托還要帥呢。」勇利側過頭看著尤里脫離青少年纖細的身形後逐漸挺拔的側面，「不過品味倒是沒怎麼變。」

「吵死了！你這個只會穿Mizuno的豬排飯才沒資格講我！」

勇利想起某一次他們兩個互穿了對方衣服的事，勾起唇角。

「喂豬排飯，你到底為甚麼會那麼喜歡維克托啊？」尤里突然開口。

現在在冰場上活躍的選手們多多少少都曾經景仰過作為冰上帝王的維克托，但著迷到勇利這種程度地確實是少數，尤里有時候看著勇利和維克托的互動，難免還是會有些不自信。

「不知道呢，一開始是因為他的表演總是很美、充滿著驚喜，後來他出現在我面前成為我的教練後，又發現了更多不一樣的維克托。」

勇利似乎明白尤里在想甚麼，笑了笑又繼續說道：「不過憧憬和愛情我還是分的清的，尤里奧的表演也很美我也很喜歡，但我更喜歡你這個人喔，尤里。喜歡你的聲音，不管是撒嬌還是生氣、喜歡你抱著彼洽的樣子、關於你的一切都很喜歡。」

尤里沒有說話，低下頭吻上了勇利的唇，將他還沒有吐出的愛意全都封緘在彼此的唇瓣中。

而後尤里終於放開勇利，有些刻意的咳了聲，「真是的，明明就是難得的假日，到底為甚麼房間裡還全是這個讓人煩躁至極的老頭啊。豬排飯你展覽完可以把它們全塞進箱子裡別再拿出來了嗎？」

彼洽在旁邊叫了一聲，似是在贊同。

「可以啊，那我就把尤里奧的周邊拿出來擺好了。」勇利說。

尤里的身體瞬間僵了一下，「到底為甚麼非得要擺這些啊？」

「尤里奧的周邊可是我珍貴的收藏品呢，當然要擺出來時時看著。」

尤里頓了幾秒，才說：「算、算了，你愛怎麼做就怎麼做吧，先把這些東西扔到外面客廳就好。」

「然後，還有，」尤里有些不自在的補了句，「我也是。」

真是，果然還是應該要叫豬排飯今年的曲目就練安魂曲吧，維克托這傢伙跟他的周邊還是盡早踹進地獄裡比較好。

尤里想。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完Museum的時候就覺得看見勇利收藏而吃醋的尤里真的好可愛！想叫勇利練安魂曲的尤里也好可愛！所以就有了這個突發的小短篇，希望大家會喜歡  
特別特別喜歡在尤里面前不用喝酒也會變得很坦率自信的勇利，還有又彆扭又坦率又超級善解人意的尤里  
今年最後一篇送給尤勇，希望接下來的每一年他們都可以這樣一直一直幸福下去  
感謝你的閱讀！祝大家新年快樂！


End file.
